


perhaps his heart was her

by boneslen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Dreams, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Sad Ending, Spoilers, Tragedy, and then, i am sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneslen/pseuds/boneslen
Summary: After, Wanda lets herself dream. Because there, she's still with them. And there, she's still happy.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	perhaps his heart was her

**Author's Note:**

> never thought a straight couple could make me cry so much...this show was incredible. she just loved him so much. maybe that's why she was so powerful. because her love was so strong. after all, "love is a much more vicious motivator."

Sometimes, Wanda let herself dream.

She'd dream of lovely mornings with the rising sun peeking through soft white curtains. Her eyes would blink awake, slowly adjusting to the brightness of her beautiful bedroom. And then she'd roll over to see him. To see Vision, _her_ Vision.

He didn't need sleep but nonetheless, his eyes would be closed and his brain would be at rest.

She would snuggle closer to him, her arms wrapping around his body that was somehow always warm even though he wasn't capable of such things. But she appreciated it. She appreciated everything about him.

He'd shift awake, and his brilliant light eyes would flutter open and search the room until they fell on her beaming face. They'd share a smile for a moment.

And then they'd kiss and whisper sweet good mornings.

The door would then burst open and their wonderful boys would enter the room. Those loud yet excited voices would fill the air, rambling about their own dreams last night and their plans for the day.

Eventually, they'd all freshen up and head downstairs. Wanda would cook something delicious for Tommy and Billy, as Vision would do his best to help without ruining things too badly. Either way, Wanda never minded.

She'd fry eggs or flip pancakes and Vision would come up behind her, embracing her with his comforting, loving presence. She'd sink into his arms while continuing to cook, as he'd shower her with kisses and silly flirtations.

When the food would be ready, they'd eat together at the kitchen table and Vision would just enjoy their presence and conversation with a fond smile. He didn't need food to be satiated or content. His family was enough.

After breakfast, the boys would run off and play in the neighborhood or fool around with a noisy video game. Wanda and Vision would also part ways, with Vision heading to work early in the morning. He'd transform into his human self, with his floppy blonde hair and adorable wide-rimmed glasses. It was always quite unnatural and odd to see him like that, but Wanda often found it quite endearing. The form was like a costume, and Wanda did enjoy playing dress-up. And to her, no matter what form Vision took, he was always so handsome.

At night, once everyone returned home after a long day of fun and work, Wanda and Vision would tuck the tired boys into bed. They'd kiss Tommy and Billy on the forehead, and in return, the boys would admit a begrudging yet earnest "I love you" to each parent.

No matter how many times she'd hear it, the words always touched Wanda's heart. She loved having a family again. And most of all, she loved her family.

Then, she and Vision would head to bed themselves. They'd cuddle close, giving one another big shiny smiles that would mean "you are my world." It was completely true.

Wanda would say, "I can't wait to wake up tomorrow and do it all over again."

And Vision would respond with, "If all the days were like today, I'd be happy to drown in them."

They would joke and chat a little while longer, gentle laughs softly filling the air until yawns would start to work their way into their conversation. Then, they'd wish each other fond good nights.

Vision would kiss Wanda one more time, a soulful, tender kiss that reflected how much he truly loved her. When they'd part, he'd continue the embrace by pulling her close to him and letting her head rest near his heart. Even though he didn't have an actual beating heart, Wanda sometimes swore she could hear a rhythm. For both of their amusement and pleasure, Vision always claimed that perhaps she was right. Perhaps he did have a heart. But perhaps his heart was her, and she was hearing the echo of her own heart reflected in him because truly, they shared one soul and being.

And Wanda's eyes would drift close with a gentle smile still gracing her face. She'd sigh with utter happiness and peace, and her late-night thoughts wouldn't be plagued with terror and trauma. Just of hope for the next day. 

But the next day would never come.

Because as soon as her eyes would close to sleep, she'd awaken in reality. And immediately, it was obvious what world she was living in.

There was no sun streaming through the windows. And her love wasn't in bed next to her, pulling her close and kissing her cheek. There were no kind-hearted twin boys trickling in with toothy smiles, eager to face the day.

There was just her. Cold and alone. 

She'd lie there for hours sometimes, awake but frozen in the mess of tangled bedsheets. Her hands would clench the pillow beside her, wishing with all that she had that she was clenching the shirt of her husband. Her ears would strain to hear the footsteps of her boys coming her way down the hall. Or the slow yet steady heartbeat of the man beside her.

And nothing would happen. Nothing ever happened, not anymore. Not since she left the only place she could actually call home again after losing her first one in an explosion. Not since her family was ripped away from her once again. Once again.

So sometimes, Wanda let herself dream.

But then she'd wake up.


End file.
